Meri'lyn "Bee" Atman
Meri'lyn 'Bee' Atman Past Life: Like many others, Meri'lyn's early infancy was one of pain. Having been taken from her family by Trandoshan slavers at the age of 7, she was transported to Trandosha to be sold at the highest bidder. During her auction, a Mandalorian from Clan Fyre - a small cell located in the Trandoshan Moon of Wasskah within the Kashyyyk system - watched the short girl. She fought her captors, earning herself a deep diagonal scar across her face from a Trandoshan Slaver's claws. Watching her fervor and demeanor, Kano Atman purchased the young girl and took her as his own. Within the boundaries of Clan Fyre's humble island, she was raised to be a fighter - and little more. A proficient tracker and hunter, her specialty lied with close-quarter combat. Her blond hair, rapid movements and ferocity led to her peers coining her as "Bee." Over the years in Wasskah, the Island's Game Warden - Jak'Tur - learned of the local Mandalorian presence within the Trandoshan moon. He extended a challenge to the Mandalorian clan, competing with them in large hunts across the verdant moon. As years passed, the Mandalorians continued to prevail in the majority of the contests presented to them. The Game Warden grew frustrated, and eventually laid a trap to finally exterminate the Mandalorians once and for all. A staged hunt called Bee and 2 of her allies away from the walls of their home - to then return to ashes through overwhelming odds. Bee, Kano and a close friend, Merril returned to the Wasskah mainland while Jak'Tur was having a victory ceremony in the holonet, celebrating the death of the Mandalorian clan. The three Warriors ventured into a local Cantina, searching for information, where they met Theo Sumaka - Smuggler and Privateer. The man watched the holonet exchange as the Mandalorians stepped inside, and noted the significantly shorter female's wounded frame from her hunt. The 3 Warriors pressed for information as to Jak'Tur's whereabouts - the center of Wasskah's mainland, which happened to be the most fortified location in the moon, with left-over guard emplacements from the conflict with the Republic and Kashyyyk. Within a 3 minute time span, Theo devised a plan to save one of the Suicidal Mandalorians' lives - a game of Pazaak. His offer, a crate of combat stims to aid them in their assault, should Kano win. Should he lose, Theo could make any request of the Warrior on Death's Row. A short game later, Theo emerged victorious and gestured towards the short female Mandalorian as his prize. Enraged, Kano argued, yet shortly realized the Smuggler's ploy to save the girl's life. He nodded, denying her a quick death at the hand of the Trandoshans, and entrusted her life to Theo's care. Bee disputed the exchange, yet was shut down by Kano - who insisted she had no right to break his word of their game. Kano shortly departed, having left his daughter to go charge and slay the one who damned his clan. He succeeded, at the cost of his and Merril's lives. Now Bee journeys alongside Theo as a reluctant bodyguard, experiencing the Galaxy for the first time beyond Clan Fyre's walls and the Jungles of Trandosha. Personality Given her inexperience with non-Mandalorians, Bee is extremely blunt in her manner of speaking and unafraid of violence. Innately conservative, she often keeps to herself or those she trusts (which are none, at the moment. Not even Theo.) Bee is quick to anger and annoy, and she's quicker to act on those sentiments - yet she values Theo's orders as if they were her own Father's, given the man's right of ownership, in a nearly literal manner. Bee is hardly the most empathetic of persons, never having been raised to display affection or emotion even in times that call for it. Her suit is medium-end when it comes to value and technology. It lacks a dedicated shield generator, given the lack of Blasterfire in Trandosha's jungles. However, the suit does acclimate and regulate temperature and vitals, granting her helmet a humble heads-up display. Her left gauntlet comes with a built-in datapad for taking notes and recording data, and also granting Holonet access - though she's never truly used it before. Her right gauntlet has a built-in electro-shiv, which shorts the entire suit's power supply for a brief moment to release a fierce electric shock onto whatever it strikes.